


breath of fire

by SpeechDelay



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Female Natsu, more tag doon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeechDelay/pseuds/SpeechDelay
Summary: What if Natsu was a... girl?' If this thought ever entered your mind, this story answers it all. All previous action and even more comes with this gender-swapped character in his, now her crazy life in Fairy Tail, home away from home





	breath of fire

(Note: Bold is the original narrator, and (in between) is me, the author!)

(Pic is how Natasha looks, no matter other pictures, but with bust length hair)

(Ps. I'm going to put links for the fights in case I didn't explain to too well.)

 

"In a land, far far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail."

"Umm, excuse me, ma'am?" Asked the young man that worked on the train. He awkwardly looked down at the lady in front of him, not knowing what to do. There she laid, groaning and looking a sick mess.

This woman is Natasha, or Nasha, Dragneel, a fiery salmon-headed 17-year-old. Most of the time, she is a light-hearted teen, looking for a fight to cure her boredom and competitiveness. On the other hand, though, if you hurt anyone she considers family, real family or not, she will destroy you, no matter the risks of herself. She is known for her attitude, as well as her tendency to destroy almost everything she gets near. And also... her very bad motion sickness.

"Nasha!" A blue cat by the name of Happy called out to his owner, using her nickname. "We made it to Hargeon!" Happy exclaimed. When she made no movement of getting up or getting off the train, Happy started to shake the girl. "C'mon! Get up already!"

"Is she alright?" The confused young man asked, sweat-dropping nervously at the sight of the girl about to vomit.

"She's fine," Happy assured the man cheerily, turning around to face him. "This always happens when she travels."

"Never again... I'm never riding a stupid train again," Nasha mumbled. Her cheeks puffed out as if she was about to vomit. Though, she just might throw up... Who knows?

"If our information's correct, then we need to find that 'Salamander' somewhere in this town," Happy said as he stood in the train's doorway. Nasha stuck her top half out the train, preparing herself if she were to lose her lunch. "C'mon, let's go!" The cat cheered.

"Just give me a second, would'ya?" Nasha complained. She tried breathing in the outside air so it might help calm her motion sickness, even if a little.

Happy walked out of the train, looking around the town. Suddenly, train horn blew, making Happy turnaround. 

"Nooooo!" Nasha cried. Snot was running out of her nose and overdramatic tears falling down her face. "Noooo..." Her voice trailed off as the train got farther and farther away.

Happy watched her go, making no movement to save her. "Uh oh, there she goes..." He said blandly, watching the salmon haired teen be swept away.

 

"What?!" A blonde young woman cried out at the shopkeeper in front of her. "You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?!"

This loud woman is Lucy Heartfilia. She is a busty blonde that tries to use her looks to get her way sometimes. But don't be quick to judge because of that. She can give a mean kick and can outsmart you with her book knowledge any day. With those close to her, she is caring and protective, but also is not afraid to yell at you or just about anybody that gets in her way.

"'Fraid so," said the old, magic shopkeeper. "The people 'round here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk. I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing through." 

Lucy made a 'Why?' face, questioning why a city wouldn't use much magic, something she is passionate about.

"Aww, and I came out all this way for nothing?" Lucy complained, looking down.

"Now now, don't say that little lady. I have all the latest goods, let me show you a few." The shopkeeper takes out a card looking thing with a circle in the center. "This color magic is popular, all the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes, anytime you want." The shopkeeper turned around, throwing sparkles over himself. "Purple!" His clothes changed from their sickly green color to a gross bright purple. 

"I already have one," Lucy dismissed, not really interested. "What I really want are some powerful Gatekeys." The shopkeeper turned his outfit back to its original sickly green as Lucy talked. Lucy turned around to look for gatekeys before something silver caught her eye.

Lucy gasped as the shopkeeper started talking once again. "Gatekeys, huh? That's a rare request."

"Oh, wow! The little doggy!" Lucy exclaimed when she walked up the key.

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful, you know."

"I know," Lucy said blushing. "but I really, really want it." Lucy carefully grabbed it. She went up to the shopkeeper and placed it on the counter. "How much?" she asked.

"20,000 jewel," he replied, putting up a two with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, how much was that again?" Lucy asked, a shadow going over her face.

"I said 20,000 jewel" he repeated, making Lucy sweat-drop.

Lucy hopped on the counter and brought her left arm up to strike a pose, trying to show her 'womanly aspects'. "Aww, c'mon. How much is it really worth. Surely you can cut me a deal." Lucy winked, hoping to somehow seduce the old man into giving her a better deal.

 

"Urgh! I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel. That stubborn old geezer must be blind! That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine wiles," Lucy said, tic marks around her. Suddenly, girls cheering and screaming, in a good way, caught her attention. "Huh?" She looked down the bridge she was on and saw the cheering was from a crowd surrounding someone.

"Are you serious!" A random girl cheered. "They're really here?" (I put 'they're' because since Nasha is a girl, but the fake salamander is a guy, Imma just pretend that most people don't really know the gender of the famous Salamander)

"It's 'Salamander'!" Another cheered.

Lucy looked at the girls racing off with a thoughtful look. "Salamander..." She gasped in excitement. She clapped her hand together excitedly. "As in the wizard that uses fire magic that you can't even buy in stores! Wow! They're in this dead-end town?"

 

Nasha walked down a road with her backpack and red jacket on. "Man... I wound up riding the train twice," she said, touching her hurting stomach.

"You gotta get over that motion sickness," Happy chided, walking right by her.

"Not to mention I'm so hungry I could eat my own hand," Natasha said.

"And we don't have any money for food," continued Happy.

"Hey, Happy? This 'Salamander' we're looking for has gotta be Igneel, right?"

"Aye, it has to be because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel," assured the little blue cat.

"That's true," Natasha admitted before hearing and seeing a crowd.

"Mr. Salamander!"

"You're so dreamy!"

"It's so hot!" Random girls called.

"Salamander?!" The two best friends chorused, looking at each other. They started sprinting in the direction of the large crowd, a big smile growing on Nasha's. 

"Huh! Well speak of the devil, we're in luck today Happy!" Nasha exclaimed while running, not losing her breath in the slightest.

"Aye!" Happy responded, jumping in front of Nasha.

 

The 'Salamander' made a show of tossing his hair before bringing his fingers together and posing. The girls around Lucy started screaming like crazy as she looked at him with a conflicted expression and a faint blush growing across her nose and cheeks. 

Thump, Thump

'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Lucy thought. 

Thump, Thump

'What's gotten into me all of a sudden?' Hearts started to form in her eyes.

"You ladies are all so sweet," 'Salamander' praised before glancing at the conflicted Celestial mage and making eye contact.

'Huh! He looked at me!' 

Throb, Throb

'Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control?' The heart's in her eyes went in a circle before landing on her pupil, causing her pupils to turn into hearts.

'Could it be,' Lucy thought as she hopped to the front of the crowd. 'Am I in love? Is he the one?'

"Igneel! It's me!" Nasha yelled happily as she pushed to the front of the crowd. 'Salamander' looked at her, startled. Lucy gasped in shock. The hearts broke in her eyes, freeing her from the charm. Meanwhile, Nasha looked at the 'Salamander', disappointment clear in her expression. "Who the heck are you?" Nasha asked in a monotone voice.

"Who am I?" 'Salamander asked while looking at the girl, jaw-dropped. How was his charm not working? He regained his composure and posed again. "I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me before." When he opened his eyes and looked back, he saw her walking away, looking disappointed. "Hey! Wait a minute!" He called, a desperate and surprised expression on his face.

Girls from the crowd started to attack Nasha, saying things like 'You're so rude!' and 'Salamander is a great wizard!' and 'You better apologize to him or we'll rip you to shreds!'.

"Now now, that's enough my lovelies, let her go. I'm sure the poor girl didn't mean anything malicious by it," 'Salamander' said, causing the girls, excluding Nasha and Lucy, to fawn over him again. Lucy glared at him, clearly upset that he had successfully charmed her. "And here's my autograph, kid." 'Salamander' handed Nasha his signature, hoping his charm might work if he got closer. "Now you can brag to all your friends."

"No, thanks" Nasha declined with a deadpanned look. Salamander was in shock. How could she know about the charm? Was it because she had already met her love? What could it be...?

The charmed women got enraged once again with the salmon head. Nasha to ended up upside-down in a pile of trash, groaning.

"Guess it wasn't him after all," Happy stated while looking over his shoulder.

"Definitely not him," Nasha wheezed, still struggling to get back up.

"Well," Started up Salamander again. "I'm afraid I have to be going. I have business to attend to." 

"You're leaving already?!" All the charmed women exclaimed, looking back at the said man.

"Time for the red carpet," 'Salamander' said and he put his arm forward. "Ha!" He snapped his fingers. An orangish-red magic circle appeared in front of him. The women cheered as the purple fire that surrounded his feet burst up and brought 'Salamander' up with it.

"I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight. And you're all invited!" His purple fire shot him into the distance.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Nasha asked, watching the said man 'fly' away.

"I don't really know, but he was a real creep." 

"Hmm?/Huh?" The pinkette and cat turned to see a busty blonde wearing a blue and white outfit with a brown belt that held what look like keys and a whip.

"Thank you for your help." She gave them a closed eye smile as she waved to them. 

"Uh..." Nasha trailed off, clueless as to who the woman in front of them was.

 

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Happy said, pausing in between a bite of the fish he was holding. The food Nasha got took about 3 seconds for her to down, but no food flew into the air.

"Uh...um Natasha, or Nasha, and Happy, was it?"

Nasha paused for a second. "Mmhmm, your so nice and sweet, Loony."

"The name's Lucy! But, thanks. You can slow down. We're not in a hurry." 'There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop' Lucy thought with a depressed look before she decided to explain what happened to her new acquaintances.

"Evidently, that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell, to hypnotize the other ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore." Lucy expression turned irritated. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep." Her expression now changed to kind and grateful. "I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did. I really can't thank both of you enough."

"No problem!" Nasha said, giving Lucy her signature big smile.

"I must ask," Lucy said, looking at Nasha's almost fully exposed chest. All that covered it was white bandage wrapping. "How, uh, are you comfortable with people seeing you like that?"

Nasha just shrugged, taking a bite of some chicken. "I just don't think much about what other's might think of me and my chest." Natasha shrugged before continuing. And besides, I grew up with a dude who stripped a lot, so I guess I picked up some of his habits." (Hue hue hue)

Lucy, rightly deciding to change the conversation, pointed to her self, giving Nasha a small smile. "I know I may not look it, but I'm a wizard too."

Nasha lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She asked while still stuffing her face.

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything." Lucy scratched her chin before facing them again. "Oh, I should probably explain, huh? See, guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information, find work, and things like that. Unfortunately, you are considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild." Nasha just watched her as she started twisting herself side to side in an excited manner.

"But there are tons of them around the world. I've heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones. And the guild I want to get into is the most popular one there is." Lucy got a dreamy look on her face. A light blush spread across her nose and cheeks.

"Oh, yeah." Nasha and Happy paused their eating, looking at each other as Lucy ranted once again.

"They're the greatest and always featured in Sorcerer Weekly." Steam started to come from her nose as Nasha watched her with an exasperated look and Happy got X's over his eyes.

"Oh, if I could actually convince them to let me in, I think I'd just about die!"

"Yeah?" Nasha asked in a bored tone. Lucy seemed to notice and started waving her hand at them in an 'I'm sorry' manner, her head resting on her fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you, huh?" She stopped her hand waving and bent down a little, making them watch and listen to her. "But I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday. And then I'm going to take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money."

"Oh, yeah?" Nasha asked, her mouth full of food.

"You talk a lot," Happy told her bluntly.

"Oh man, I almost forgot," The blonde said, ignoring the bored looking blue cat. "You guys came here trying to find somebody, didn't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel," the blue cat said as Nasha took a bite from a whole pizza.

"We heard a rumor that a salamander was gonna be coming through this town, so we came here to see him," Nasha said, looking at her feline friend. "Turns out, it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy continued, looking up to his owner.

"No kidding." Nasha crossed her arms, still chewing her pizza. "I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

Lucy sweat dropped at them. "Uh, I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Nasha and Happy looked at her before Nasha answered.

"No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon. He is one."

An image of a dragon appeared in Lucy's head, roaring. "Huh?"

"Aye! Igneel is a real-life fire dragon." 

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed, cowering away from the two.

"Even in this magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary, mystical creatures. They are rarely seen by the human eye."

"Why would a fire dragon up in the middle of town?" Lucy exclaimed. Nasha and Happy opened their mouths to defend themselves. They were unable to say anything in response. "It's totally ridiculous!" Calming down, Lucy placed money on the table, paying for everybody's meal. "Well, I should get going. Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around."

"Thank you, ma'am, please come again." A waitress thanked. Suddenly, she gasped, looking behind Lucy. Lucy turned around to see what the commotion was about, only to start laughing nervously.

"Thank you for the food!" Nasha exclaimed, bowing on the ground to the said blonde.

"Thank you!" Happy echoed, right beside his female partner.

"Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelled at them. They looked up to see Lucy with her hands up in a 'calm down' manner. "Look, it's cool. You guys helped me earlier. So let's just call it even."

"I feel bad though," Nasha said, looking to her feline partner. "because we weren't even trying to help her." Lucy facepalm as she sighed. Happy ignored her reaction and responded to Nasha.

"Aye, we owe her something."

A light bulb appeared over Nasha's head. "Oh, I know!" Nasha pulled out the fake salamanders signature. "Here, this is for you." She said as she handed it to Lucy, a big smile on her face.

"No way!" 

"This is the wizarding magazine, Sorcerer's Weekly."

"Oh, my. Looks like Fairy Tail Guild's out there causing trouble again," Lucy said to herself as she sat on a park bench, read the famous wizarding magazine. "'Demon bandit clan wiped out, but seven homes destroyed.'" Lucy flipped to be on her back, laughing as she kicked her legs excitedly. "Talk about going overboard." She sat back up as flipped the page, now seeing a white-haired woman modeling several different bikinis. "The centerfold's Mirajane. She's so pretty. I wish I knew how to be a member. Do you have to apply or maybe interview with them? I don't know, but I am so gonna join Fairy Tail! They're totally the coolest guild ever!" She smiled big, just thinking about joining.

"What was that?" Lucy opened her eyes, hearing a voice. "You want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed as the said man popped out of a bush.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight," He said, trying to charm her once again. 

Lucy pointed an accusing finger at him. "Your charm spell won't work on me. That magic's weakness is awareness. It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Just as I thought," Fake salamander said, putting a hand out in front of him. "I guessed you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you. No matter. The invitation still stands." 

Lucy crossed her arms, turning away from him. "Well, you can forget it. I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creep like you."

"A creep?" he said, hand still out but look charming look all gone, replaced by a surprised and depressed look. "Why would you call me that?"

"Your spell," Lucy responded seriously. She turned back to the dark purple haired man. "Using it to make yourself popular."

"Don't be mad, my dear," he told her as he winked at her. "It's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party. Can you blame me?"

Lucy sighed, turning to walk away. "This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots."

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild, right?" The man asked. Lucy gasped. "Have you ever heard about Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's wizards?"

Lucy watched him, wide-eyed. "Well, yeah." She turned fully back around and pointed at him. "You're telling me you're him? You're that Salamander?"

"That's correct. And if you want to join, I could probably put in a good word for you." 

Lucy gasped before hearts overtook her eyes. She went up to the fake salamander and leaned against him. "I would love to go to your party tonight!"

"Wow, that was even easier than I thought it would be," 'Salamander' said to himself.

The hearts disappeared from Lucy's eyes, but in its place, they shined like stars. "So you really think you could get me into Fairy Tail? No kidding?"

"I don't see why not," 'Salamander' answered hand on hip (like a sassy princess). "but you can't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word!" Lucy exclaimed in her excitement, her right arm raised. 

"Good," he said as he turned around. "Then I'll see you at the party tonight." He snapped his fingers, causing a magic circle to appear in front of him. His purple fire surrounded his feet.

"You got it Mr. Salamander, sir!" Lucy exclaimed as 'Salamander' blasted off (Again). Lucy's fist suddenly clenched. "He got me. I was pseudo-charmed. But..." Lucy closed her eyes. "Hooray!" She cheered. "He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I just have to keep my mouth shut and try to be nice to that sleazebag until then." She giggles, for what, we don't know. 

 

Nasha chuckle, leaning against the railing in front of her. "That was quite a meal, ay Happy?"

"Aye," Happy responded, noticing something in the water. "Hey, look, do you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?" 

Nasha looked over her shoulder, before covering her mouth. "I'm gonna hurl."

"Oh, come on. It's not like we're going aboard or anything," Happy said as he waved his paw in dismission.

"Oh, my gosh!" A nearby girl exclaimed. "That's Salamander's yacht, isn't it?"

"I wish I could have gone to his party," Another said.

"Who's Salamander?" The third asked.

"Whoa, you never heard of him?" The first girl asked. "He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now."

"Yeah, and he's a member of Fairy Tail," The second stated dreamily.

"Huh? Fairy Tail?" Nasha glared in the direction of the boat. Turning to look at it again, she lasted about two seconds before she had to cover her mouth again "Oh, no." Nasha bent down, hold the railing and looking at the boat through it as the boat's horn blew. "So he's in Fairy Tail, is he?" Nasha growled.

 

"It's Lucy, right?" 'Salamander' asked. "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy responded. She was in a maroon dress that reached her ankles, two slits on the sides going up to her mid-thigh.

"I'd like to toast to your beauty." 'Salamander' said as he set down a wine bottle. With a snap of his fingers, drops of the orange beverage floated in the air. "Now, open up wide, Lucy. Savor the taste of every flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

"Creepy!" Lucy exclaimed. Lucy kept her mouth open. 'I'm strong. I can get through this.' Her eyes popped open and she swiped away the wine drops. "What do you think you're doing?" 'Salamander' looked at her in shock as she glared at her. "I know what you're up to. You're trying to use sleep magic."

'Salamander' chuckled as he brought his hand to his chin. "Very impressive, my dear."

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail Guild, but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen."

"You're quite a handful, aren't you?" Curtains opened to reveal laughing men carrying passed out woman. Lucy gasped, taking in the scene in front of her. 

"What's going on here?" She accused worriedly.

"Welcome aboard my ship," The man said as he smirked. "And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco." He got a maniac look on his face. "Don't make me angry."

"We're going to Bosco?!" Lucy turned to 'Salamander' angerly. "You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it. I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves."

"How could you?" Lucy asked, rage evident in her words. "You're gonna kidnap all these girls?" The men laughed in response.

"That's our Salamander, all right," One man said. 

"We got a big haul this time," another said.

"Why you," Lucy reached for her keys, grabbing them. 'Salamander' grunted as he swung his arm. Lucy gasped as his purple flames knocked her keys out of her hand.

"Hmm," The fake Salamander examined the keys in his hand. "These are gatekeys. So you're a Celestial Wizard. Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic. So these are absolutely useless to me. Whoops" He threw the keys out a window, leaving them to fall into the ocean. Lucy whimpers softly, scared now that she doesn't have her keys and angered. The other woman snored in their sleep without a care in the world. All the men chuckled at her, sensing her fear. 

Tears were in her eyes as she looked up. "You used magic to take advantage of others. You're the worst wizard alive!" Tears now streamed down her face, dropping silently to the floor. Men grabbed her arms, trying to pull her back.

Suddenly, something crashed through the roof of the yacht. Groans of the ones that got hit by falling wood could be heard. The dust cleared away to reveal Natasha in a lunge, balancing on her fist. A stern look was etched as she glared at the men in front of her, pieces of wood falling in front of her face. 

"Hey, I know you!" Lucy exclaimed as she wiped away her tears.

The boat creaked and suddenly the once powerful looking Nasha was trying her best not to throw up. "I knew this was a bad idea," Her muffled voice said, a hand covering her mouth.

"You are so lame," Lucy exclaimed, watching the pinkette with wide eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Lucy?" Happy asked from the hole in the roof, white wings sprouted from his back.

"Oh, Happy, this jerk tricked me. He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail." Lucy answered, not yet noticing his wings. The men only stared wide-eyed when Lucy finally noticed them. "Hold up, since when did you have wings?"

"I'll explain that later, okay?" The fake Salamander finally snapped out of it when Happy swooped down and flew Lucy away in his tail. "Hold on!" Lucy screamed in surprise.

"After them!" 'Salamander' ordered. "We can't let them report this to the Magic Council."

"Wait, what about Natasha?" Lucy asked the blue feline carrying her. 

"I can't carry two people," Happy responded.

"Prominence Whip!" 'Salamander' yelled. Several bursts of purple fire sprouted from the magic circle, heading straight for Happy and Lucy.

The celestial wizard screamed as Happy dodged them, flying all over the place.

"That cat's quicker than he looks," The fake Salamander said.

"Hey, guys." 'Salamander' and his men turned around to see Nasha kneeling in front of them, fist on the ground. Panting emitted from her mouth, sweat clinging to her forehead, as she forced herself to stand up.

"What about Natasha and the others?" 

"We got a problem, Lucy!" Happy said, ignoring what Lucy just asked.

"What do you mean? What problem?"

"My transformation's up." Screaming as they fell down, Lucy yelled a 'Stupid cat!' at the blue feline.

Upon landing in the water, Lucy started swimming as Happy hit a rock.

'My gatekeys!' She thought. Her keys were sitting on a rock in the ocean.

On the boat, men were trying to get Natasha unconscious so they could take her too. No avail, she would not give up."

"Forget about them," The fake Salamander said. "Let's continue on toward Bosco." Just as a man was about to kick Nasha again, she blocked it.

"The Fairy Tail Guild..." She struggled but was prevailing, at push the foot away from her. 'Salamander' turned back to see Nasha looking directly at him. "You're a member?" 

Lucy gasped as she resurfaced, Happy by her side. "Here we go," she said, readying a key. "Open, gate of the water bearer. Aquarius!" The mermaid zodiac appeared in front of her.

"A fish!"

"Not for you!" Lucy exclaimed. 

"That was awesome," Happy said as he watched Aquarius. 

"That's the power of a Celestial wizard. Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me." Turning back to the boat, Lucy pointed to it. "Listen up, Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that boat back into the port."

Aquarius only scoffed. 

"You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not give me attitude," Lucy exclaimed. Happy looked at her, partically scared. 

"I wouldn't make her any angrier, Lucy," Happy said in a nervous voice.

Aquarius looked away from them. "Let's get something straight. The next time you so much as think about dropping my key, you're dead."

"It won't happen again!" The nervous pair chorused. 

"Using her magic, Aquarius gathered water into her pot(? Idk what it's called). Screaming out in anger, she sent the water out, sending the boat on a huge wave into the port.

"Why is the sea so angry?" One man called out.

"Hey!" Lucy called out as she and Happy were stuck in a cyclone. "Don't wash me away with it!" The boat landed at the port but crashed and on its left side. "What's the big deal?" Lucy accused Aquarius as Happy was stuck head first in the sand. "You think you could have tried not to sweep me up with the ship?"

"Oh, that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship."

"Wait, you mean you were aiming for me?" Lucy exclaimed with tick marks forming on her head.

"Don't call me for a while," Aquarius said, looking away and ignoring Lucy. "I'm going on a week-long vacation with my boyfriend." She turned her head to look at Lucy. "And he's hot."

"You don't have to rub it in," Lucy said angerly as Aquarius disappeared and Happy got himself unstuck. 

"I've got an idea!" Happy cheered. "If the fish lady gives you any more trouble, you can call me to take care of her."

"I don't think I can handle much more of this cat," Lucy said to herself, facepalming.

"What happened?" A random man asked, looking a the crashed ship.

"That ship was thrown into port," Another said.

"That hurt," The fake Salamander said as he rubbed his head. "What in the--" 'Salamander' looked up to a ledge where Natasha stood up, a shadow covering her face in a menassing manner.

"Natasha!" Lucy exclaimed, starting to run to her new friend. The stern look on Natasha's face made Lucy stop, Happy on her shoulder.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" Nasha asked the purple fire wizard, glaring at him. 

"So, what's it to you?" The fake looked at two of his men. "Go get her, men."

"Sir."

"Let me get a closer look at your face," Natasha said before pulling off her jacket. Some of 'Salamanders' men got hearts in their eyes before seeing that she still had a vest on (*cough* perverts *cough*). But that didn't stop the more perverted ones to look at her chest. The two men charging didn't stop for a moment in their charge.

"Watch out!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her," Happy said, nibbling on a fish he seemingly got from thin air. "I probably should have told you this earlier, but she's a wizard too."

"Aah?!"

When the men charging her came close enough, Natasha simply swatted them away, as if they were a pair of flys, with her right arm, revealing her deep red guild mark on her shoulder.

"My name is Natasha. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. And I've never seen you before!" Nasha yelled at him, a menacing look on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The blonde exclaimed. "So Natasha is a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"That mark on her arm," A big man exclaimed nervously. "This girl is the real deal, Bora!"

"Don't call me that, you fool."

"I know him," Happy said with his arms crossed, now on the ground. "That's Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild a couple years ago because of bad behavior."

Natasha started walking threateningly towards Bora. "I have no idea what you're trying to do here, buddy, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guilds name."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bora asked, smirking. "Stop me? Prominence typhoon!" Natasha didn't move. The purple flames hit her straight on. A big explosion happened where Natasha was. Yet no one noticed the smirk on her face.

"Natasha!" Lucy cried out. Just as she was about to go up there, a wing blocked her. All the trapped women screamed as they ran away, now fully awake. The men just stood and watched the fire.

"That's the way it goes," Bora said. "The bigger the talk, the weaker the man or woman. Too bad we had to lose that cutie." He turned to leave, but then, he heard a voice.

"Aw, this is so gross." Bora turned to see Nasha, still standing, and eating the fire. "Are you sure you're a real fire wizard? These are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted."

All the men and Lucy screamed in terror and surprise, wondering who this woman was. Finishing all the fire, Natasha sighed, smirking at Bora.

"Thanks for the grub, poser."

"What's going on here? Who is this kid?" A man asked in terror.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Nasha," Happy said watching the scene in front of him.

"I've never seen anything like that," Lucy said in awe.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out," Natasha said as she continued to walk forward. Putting her fist together, a magic circle with a dragon head looking emblem appeared in front of her. "Here it goes," Nasha bent down, readying herself for the attack. "Fire dragon roar!" A funnel of bright orange flames came straight from her mouth. An explosion that could be seen from miles away happened.

All the men, besides Bora who was on his purple fire, were tousled around in the debris. 

"Hey, Bora," one of the still conscious men said. "I swear I've seen this girl before." Natasha's eye's glowed brightly like a fire as the man continued to talk. "The chest-length pink hair, and the scaly looking scarf. There's no doubt about it. She's got to be the real one."

"Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed, putting the puzzle pieces together.

Flames gathered around each of Natasha's fist's, right then left. "I hope you guys are payin' attention." Natasha once again bent down to ready herself again. "This is what a real Fairy Tail wizard can do." She started running, seemingly flying as she ran to Bora. "Here I come!"

" Red shower!" Bora yelled, trying to shoot Natasha down for good. The said woman dodged all the bullets and kicked off. Reaching Bora, she kicked him down, making it look like fireworks from afar. 

"So he eats fire, then attacks with it?" Lucy asked the flying feline as she watched the battle, trying to understand the pinkettes power. "But how does she do it? Is it some kind of spell?" 

"He has dragon lungs that allow her to breathe fire, dragon scale to help her dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. Her brand of fire magic is one that allows her body to take on all the qualities of a dragon." Bora stood up from under debris as Natasha landed on a roof. "It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked in awe. 

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons."

"Whoa."

" Hell prominence!" Yelled Bora, his attack destroying part of the town.

"It's called dragon slayer magic," Happy continued. "Igneel was the one who taught it to her."

Natasha's left eye glowed red in a demonic way. Bora screamed as he sent a huge purple fireball at Natasha. She caught the attack, it sending her a few feet back, then simple sucked it up.

"Now that was a hefty meal," Natsha said as she was bent down. She looked up to him as she wiped her mouth, smirking. "You're not doing too bad. But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish." 

"You're gonna do what to me?" Bora exclaimed worriedly.

"Get ready," Natasha said as she put her fist together again. "Fire dragon iron fist!" A flaming fist knocked Bora out of the sky and into several buildings before Bora finally hit a bell, stopping him.

"Don't be silly, Natasha," Happy said as Lucy stared, wide-eyed in awe. "Everybody knows you smoke fish with smoke, not fire."

"Oh, wow. That was amazing. But she overdid it," Lucy said, looking at all the damage the fight caused.

"Aye!" 

"Oh, shut it, cat." Lucy gasped when she noticed the royal army heading in their direction. "The army?" She screamed when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, crap, we gotta get out of here!" Natasha exclaimed, dragging Lucy with her.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" Lucy yelled.

"Just come on. You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild, didn't cha?" Lucy looked at her wide-eyed as Nasha just smiled. "So let's go." Lucy smiled before running alongside Natasha. 

"Alright!"

(So... who should I pair up in this story!? (besides Nasha and Gray) Please comment down below! Thank you, and peace out my fellow fairies!)


End file.
